The Healing Path
by Cumor
Summary: In Obi-Wan's rush to grow up he falls victim to his pride and gets injured in the process. It's now up to Qui-Gon to get his padawan's feet back to the correct path to knighthood while helping him heal body and soul. Warning: Will contain corporal punishment. If it's not your thing, please don't read. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Story will contain a bit of corporal punishment of a defiant, stubborn fourteen year old boy. If this isn't to your liking, please feel free to move on to more appropriate reading material. Thanks.

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, as much as I keep trying to tempt him to come stay with me, Qui-Gon still doesn't belong to me. Neither does his padawan or any of his friends. Recognizable characters from the Star Wars franchise remain the property of George Lucas, Disney and whoever may have created them in the Legends universe. I'm just borrowing them and will happily return them in good working order when done. ...Well, I'll return Qui-Gon rather begrudgingly, but still...

 **AN:** While a particular group of vampires continue in their attempts to elude my muse, I'm spending time with the Jedi. I thought it might make Carlisle jealous to think he's so easily replaced. ...which he isn't, but please keep that between us. Anyway, just a little tale of a naughty padawan learner who thinks he knows better than his master and is quickly proven wrong. It's really just an exercise to keep my mind working while I try to pin down those blasted Cullens, but the Jedi master does tend to be good company.

This was meant to be a one shot, but as the story continued to meander, I figured I'd make it a two parter.

Let's hope Carlisle and crew get their act together before I expand some more and end up writing up what I want to see in the next Star Wars film. It wouldn't take much for me to have a blast with Ben Solo, but for now I'll stick to the Master and his apprentice. Enjoy.

* * *

Obi-Wan hugged his pillow tightly as he lay on his stomach draped across his sleeping couch. He had been sent to meditate on his less than perfect padawan behavior, but his emotions were still too raw for him to effectively quiet his mind. He knew that he should feel remorse for having raised his voice to his master, particularly in the public training arena, but he didn't. What he felt was annoyed. The teen was tired of Qui-Gon's over protectiveness. He was fourteen, for Force's sake. He could handle himself just fine without his guardian's constant hovering.

Hot angry tears glazed his stormy gray-blue eyes, but he blinked them back in defiance. He wasn't some creche baby, and he would be damned if he was going to cry like one. He wasn't a child regardless of what his master thought, and he wasn't going to accept being treated like one; not anymore. Obi-Wan was ready to progress to the next form, and that was exactly what he would do, with or without Qui-Gon's approval.

His decision made, the Jedi apprentice pushed himself up and slipped off the sleeping couch. A tentative search along the bond he shared with his teacher made it easy to locate the man. The knight was in deep meditation out in the Serenity Gardens which was in the opposite direction of the practice arena. Perfect.

"What he doesn't know...," the boy muttered before strengthening his mental shielding to block his master out.

Attaching his saber to his belt, Obi-Wan strode purposely out of his room and towards the apartment door. As his hand reached for the locking panel, he paused. The sensible part of his brain screamed that he was about to make the biggest mistake of his young life. His master didn't suffer disobedience lightly, but then he didn't take kindly to disrespect either. It was almost assured that disciplinary action was already in the boy's future. He would probably be kept very busy with a month's worth of extra chores and meditations aimed to teach him to keep his temper and tongue in check. Unless they were sent on a mission, it was highly unlikely that he would see much outside of these walls, so what difference would a little disobedience really make? There wasn't much else his master could do.

A shudder raced up his spine causing Obi-Wan to nervously shift his weight as his subconscious recognized the lie. Qui-Gon could do much worse, and the lad knew it, but...well he was fourteen. He was nearly a man. That made a difference. Surely his master would realize that.

Drawing a deep breath he shifted his focus, allowing his righteous anger to squash his growing trepidation.

He would preform the kata flawlessly and prove his master wrong. Once he had accomplished that, it would be easier to reason with the older man. His master would have to accept that he was growing up. That he was no longer a child who needed his coddling... or discipline.

Determination coursed through the apprentice. He could do this. He would do this. He had to.

A soft beep sounded as the panel registered his palm print and the door opened with a hiss. Squaring his shoulders, Obi-Wan Kenobi, padawan learner to Master Jinn, raised his head high and headed down the hallway with his mind set. Soon he would conquer ataru and be as proficient as his master. Then Qui-Gon would have to acknowledge him as the man he had become.

* * *

Qui-Gon sat beside the waterfall allowing the sound of the cascading water to pull him deeper into his trance. With his conscious drifting along the peaceful currents of the Force he willed away the anger that had torn through his serenity.

 _Oh, Obi-Wan. Why?_ he thought before he could stop himself and fully purge the frustration from his system.

While the majority of his anger had long since dissipated, the older Jedi was left with a heavy heart filled with disappointment. His young apprentice hadn't just stepped over the line. This time he had trampled it like a herd of renegade bantha.

Sure there were moments when his stubbornness took over and he acted up like children testing their limits tended to do, but for the most part Obi-Wan was a respectful young man. Attentive. Hard working. Good hearted. The very definition of what a jedi apprentice should be. He was every master's dream, but back in the gym his teacher had barely recognized the child who insisted on trying to argue him down. He had behaved with a level of disrespect Qui-Gon had never witnessed from the boy before. Arrogance had bolstered his headstrong attitude causing their wills to clash. Obi-Wan refused to accept the limitations his trainer placed on him. Determined to to as he pleased, regardless of Qui-Gon's disapproval, left his master no other option than to banish him from the training area least he do something foolish and injure himself.

It was true that his apprentice was rapidly progressing through the various classic forms, but he still had a great deal to learn before he was ready to attempt more advanced maneuvers. He still needed to work on his Force abilities if he was going to be able to safely execute aerial moves. These things took patience, and patience was often in short supply during the teen years, even for Jedi.

Thankfully, the knight had learned long ago how to draw on a well of patience so he tended to have extra to spare when it came to dealing with defiant younglings. Admittedly, today's outburst had tested him, but his faith in his padawan remained unshakable. By now he was certain that Obi-Wan had seen the errors in his behavior and made the needed adjustments on his own. The boy was nothing if not responsible. No doubt there would be an apology waiting when Qui-Gon went home. For his part he would offer forgiveness and their lives would return to normal.

An unpleasant ripple in the Force brought a frown to the Jedi Master's face. Something was wrong, but he couldn't decipher it. Qui-Gon's consciousness chased after it like a panthac on the hunt, coming close but never quite reaching it. As he narrowed his focus to a laser like precision an image suddenly exploded through the Force that caused the master to break out in a cold sweat.

"Obi-Wan," he whispered, his ocean blue eyes flashing open in time to see Tahl approaching him from down the garden path. Leaping to his feet, he quickly closed the distance between them.

"Tahl, what's happened? You must tell me," the man pleaded while grasping her upper arms in his strong grip. "What happened to my padawan? Where is he?"

The Noorian couldn't see her friend's face, but she didn't need to. She knew the fear that would be etched in his features and could hear it in his voice.

"He's going to be alright," she calmly answered. "There's been an accident in the gym. He's a bit banged up, and it sounds like his ankle may be broken, but he should be with the healers by now. You know they'll provide him with excellent care. He's in good hands, Qui."

"I don't understand why he didn't reached out to me. He must be terrified. I need to go to him now."

"No, Qui-Gon. The first thing you need to do is calm down. If you run in there in this agitated state you'll only upset him further while getting in the healers' way. Remember, he takes his cues from you. I know it's asking a lot, but you need to take a breath and center yourself. Obi-Wan needs you tranquil and balanced."

"How can I possibly be tranquil at a time like this? My apprentice has been seriously injured, and I wasn't anywhere nearby to help him."

"Then how about being a little less rattled. Can we have a go at that?"

A gruff growl was the only response the woman received, but she felt his death grip loosen as the sound of several deep healing breaths reached her sensitive ears. When he spoke again the anxiety appeared absent from his voice, but his energy signature still buzzed frantically with it.

"At least tell me how this happened?"

"Apparently he was attempting a back flip attack from the third tier. Or that's what the witnesses have reported. He had no spotter and no safety rig."

Qui-Gon suddenly released his hold on the woman to rub at the pain blooming behind his eyes as he let out a deep groan.

"I take it you didn't know what he was up to," she said as she reached out with the aid of the Force and touched his shoulder.

"No. We had words during practice today. He wanted to advance to maneuvers he's clearly not ready for, and when I denied his request he became angry. After failing to make him understand my reasoning for forbidding him from trying aerial attacks, I gave up. I should have never done that. I sent him to his room for what I hoped was time to come to his senses and planned on talking this over with him tonight once we both had time to calm down. I should have known something was wrong. He's been shielding me ever since, but I didn't think anything of it. How could I have been such a fool?"

"You're not a fool, my heart. You're trusting, which is how it should be with your apprentice. The problem comes from him still being a young boy. Bravado tends to override common sense at his age. And as for the shielding, well it's only natural that he wouldn't want you knowing all his secrets. I doubt that would have set off an alarm in anyone mentoring a teenager. Surely you remember what it was like to be his age. You gave Dooku a number of sleepless nights if memory serves me correctly."

" _We_ gave him some sleepless nights," he corrected with the slightest hint of humor seeping into his tone before bitterness replaced it. "And I always paid heavily for it the next day. That's not how I train my padawan, but it looks like I may have been too lax with him of late. If I were sterner, he may have not be so willing to defy me."

Unable to find the words to reassure or provide comfort to her friend, Tahl held her tongue. That silence hung heavily between the companions until Qui-Gon finally cleared his throat as he took her by the hand.

"Come. I have to get to Obi-Wan," he stated with conviction as he began to lead the blind woman along the pebbled pathway. "He must frightened half to death. He hates being in the hands of the healers."

"Oh, he's scared alright."

Her tone made him pause as he turned to her with head cocked and brow raised.

"What does that mean?"

She shook her head and softly sighed.

"He asked that you not be notified, but it's not for the reason you think. He's afraid, Qui-Gon; afraid of what you'll think of him. I believe he knows you'll be upset, and rightfully so I may add, but Obi-Wan was more worried that you'll view him as a failure."

"What? Why that's preposterous. I don't expect him to be able to pull off a move like that. It's the reason I forbade it in the first place."

"I know that, but he's an adolescent boy trying to prove his worth to his master. Young boys don't always think clearly."

"He has nothing to prove. He's a bright talented young man with a huge heart. I couldn't be any more proud of him than I already am."

"Um hmm, but when was the last time you told him?"

"Well, I..."

Tahl heard her friend suck in a breath and could feel his distress as clearly as if they shared a bond. Reaching up she stroked his bearded cheek.

"He needs to hear it," she counseled. "Remind me again. How long has it been since Melida/Daan?"

"Nearly two years," he quietly answered.

"His confidence will continue to build as you work together, but your rejection wounded him deeply. That's slow to heal. He needs reassurance from you that he's wanted. It doesn't have to be a constant reminder, but often enough to quell his questioning. He needs your approval, Qui. He needs it like he needs nourishment or air. He needs to know that he's accepted and loved."

"I love him beyond measure, and I've been blessed to have him as my padawan, but I don't see how I can offer my approval today. Not after what he's done."

"Of course you can. You can approve of him, just not his actions. As you've said time and again, he's a smart one. He'll know the difference."

After a moment's thought, Qui-Gon shook his head then leaned over and gently kissed her cheek.

"When did you become so wise?"

"It's a hazard of being stuck in the library too often with Master Yoda."

"Oh, Force!" the knight exclaimed as he pulled away from the woman and redoubled his efforts to leave the peace of the meditation garden and rescue his padawan from the sick bay. "Has he been informed about Obi-Wan's condition?"

"Mace let him know right away," she answered while keeping pace with his quick long strides.

"That little troll is not going to be very pleased."

"I should think not. I'd stay out of cane distance if I were you," Tahl said with a grin. "He's going to want to know why you didn't do a better job of supervising your apprentice. You know how much he likes your boy. I shouldn't be surprised if that gimer stick doesn't come into play to smarten you up and make you pay more attention to your masterly responsibilities. "

"This day just gets better and better."

* * *

The medical attendant glanced up at the sound of the pneumatic door opening.

"Master Jinn," he greeted with a curt nod.

"How is he? Can I see him?"

"Master Niathoxz is still with him, but naturally she's been expecting you. I'll let her know that you're here."

"Thank you," the man replied with a brief bow.

"But I'm afraid your friend will have to wait in the lounge area," the young man added as he keyed his pass code into the door pad.

"She's family," Qui-Gon insisted, but Tahl stopped his argument with a touch to his arm.

"It's okay. He needs you. Not me. Not Master Yoda. Just you. He needs his master at his side."

"And what if his master has need of some friendly advice or a shoulder to lean on?"

"You know where to find me. Call me at any time, but right now just stay focused on Obi-Wan. He needs your strength, my brave knight, and your understanding. Don't forget that."

"I won't."

Leaning into him, she embraced Qui-Gon and whispered in his ear, " And keep out of Master Yoda's way. I would hate to have to make a return trip to sick bay to check on your own healing progress."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, the man chuckled .

"I'll do my best."

"See to it that you do, and call me later. Let me know how Obi-Wan makes out. He's a very brave youngster. He's going to outdo us all one of these days."

Qui-Gon released her and watched as she made her way out of the bay and disappeared down the hallway. He was blessed with her friendship, and swore that was something he would never take for granted. If they weren't forbidden from forming attachments...

"Master Jinn," the Mon Calamarian healer called as she made her way towards the towering Jedi.

"Is Obi-Wan going to be alright?" Qui-Gon asked, concern and fear apparent in his voice as his thoughts returned to the boy he had come to think of as a son.

"He should be fine in a few days," the woman replied while motioning the man to take a seat before settling down across from him. "He's taken a very nasty fall. Luckily the scrapes and contusions are already responding nicely to the bacta treatments, but I'm afraid he has fractured his ankle. That's going to take little more time to sort itself out. After talking to him, I take it that healing talents are not his forte."

"It's something he's been working on, but no, he's not very strong when it comes to meditative healing," the master replied. "Is that going to badly complicate his recovery?"

"No, it shouldn't, but it would be prudent for you to lend your skill and help lead him along. The bones will mend more quickly, cleanly and easily with help."

"By all means. My energy is at my padawan's disposal."

"Excellent," she answered with a smile. "Now, Master Jinn, there's one more thing. Your apprentice took a blow to the back of the head. He's showing no outward signs of trauma apart from some localized swelling, but I'd like to keep him overnight for observation. If he shows no further symptoms, he can be released in the morning."

"He's not going to like that idea," the knight remarked with a faint shake of his head.

"His objections have already been voiced," the healer said with a quiet laugh. "Quite emphatically I should add."

"I'm afraid Obi-Wan has never taken to confinement with much grace, and he appears to have a mild phobia of the medical ward. He was taken ill in his youth and has developed a healthy respect for needles. Whenever I drag him in for a check up, he fears the worse. It can become quite the battle of wills."

"That's very common, I assure you. We'll do everything in our power to calm him and help him rest."

Qui-Gon nodded before taking a soothing breath.

"May I see him?"

"Of course. It will do him good. Please come with me," she said while standing. "He's in bay five. Just down the hall."

The Jedi master obediently rose and followed the healer down the short corridor.

As he walked along, Qui-Gon probed the bond he shared with his apprentice but found his inquiry rejected by his padawan's strong shielding. Respecting the boy's wish for privacy, the elder Jedi withdrew his reach and focused inwardly instead. He was worried about his apprentice and mildly upset that Obi-Wan had felt the need to tack disobedience to his early bout of disrespect. A mindful breath helped reduced those feelings to something manageable which he easily removed to the back of his mind. In this moment, his padawan needed support, not chastisement. There would be plenty of time to discuss the error's in the youth's decisions after he was back on the mend.

"Here we are." The healer indicated the curtained bay as she eased between the pale gray sheeting with Qui-Gon on her heels.

The knight thought he was mentally prepared for the sight of his injured apprentice, but what met his gaze stopped him in his tracks. His padawan was turned away from the curtain, laying on the thinly covered cold metal table on his side. His position exposed a ragged gash running down his shoulder and a large bruise that peeked out above his waistband at his right hip. His swollen ankle had been immobilized in a brace that leaked bacta onto the otherwise pristine white sheet.

The injuries drove home the point of how much danger his padawan had put himself in. A realization that made the Master's blood run cold, but he quickly distanced himself from that thought to focus on the present.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon called softly before placing a large hand very gently on the boy's damaged shoulder. The elder noticed his apprentice stiffen at the sound of his voice seconds before his touch elicited a faint shudder.

"Master," the youth acknowledged before rolling over onto his back to face his teacher.

"How are you feeling, padawan?"

"Like I've been dragged behind a speeder, but it all looks much worse than it is."

"Master Niathoxz says that you're going to be back on your feet in no time."

"At least on one foot," the boy answered with a glance towards his encased ankle.

"We'll have you on both in a few days," the Mon Calamarian said while checking the various monitors for any irregularities. "You're on the mend, my boy. Your vitals look good. I shouldn't be surprised if that ankle can take some weight by morning."

"Does that mean I can go home?"

"I'm afraid not, padawan," his Master answered. "It looks like you bought yourself a night of rest and relaxation in the care of the medical team. I've been informed that your head isn't quite as hard as I've long claimed. The healers want you to stay overnight as a precaution."

"But I don't want to stay," the boy complained in a near whine. "Please don't make me. I promise you that I'm feel better. I don't need a sitter, and I really don't need to stay here."

"Head injuries are very serious matters," Qui-Gon said as he ran his long fingers through the youth's spiked hair noting the sizable egg just behind his left ear. "Anything could happen. It's better for you to be monitored just in case."

"Please, Master, don't leave me here. I won't get any rest. There's too much noise and it smells funny. I'll heal faster at home. I won't be any bother."

"Oh, Obi-Wan, this has nothing to do with you being an inconvenience. It's about your well being."

"Then I promise to be well. Just don't make me stay."

Qui-Gon smiled as he stared into his apprentice's large pleading eyes.

"Padawan, what am I going to do with you?" he softly asked with a shake his head before turning his attention on the healer.

"Master, is there any chance that I could be responsible for monitoring his condition?" the Jedi inquired.

"It's rather irregular, but if you're willing to sit up with him and track his progress through the night it is possible. However, you must bring him back at the first sign of any sort of distress. Confusion. Dizziness. Headache. Vomiting. Anything of that nature and he has be seen immediately."

"Absolutely. Even if I have to strap him down to get him here."

The healer considered the man for a few more moments in silent contemplation before nodding.

"I think it's safe to release him into your care. I'm sure he'll receive far greater attention from you. Let me get you a supply of bacta so you can attend to that shoulder and bruising. I'll need to see him at some point tomorrow to check the ankle and replace the dressing."

"Understood," the knight replied as he inclined is head in a slight bow.

The healer shifted her gaze towards the boy.

"You're lucky to have such a diligent master, Padawan Kenobi. Had you served under anyone else, you most certainly would be staying put. You owe him a world of gratitude."

"I am grateful," Obi-Wan said.

"Then let your actions show it. Don't take such ridiculous risks in the future. I'm sure you added a few more gray hairs to your master's beard today."

"That he has," Qui-Gon affirmed with a humorous glint in his eyes. "I shall be white as snow by the time he's knighted."

The healer chuckled as she patted the large man's arm.

"We will have to last laugh when the tables turn and they have to take care of us in our twilight years," she said with a grin before turning away. "Now, let me get those supplies and Obi-Wan will be free to go."

"Thank you, Master Niathoxz. We both appreciate this."

With a dismissive wave of her hand, the woman quickly departed leaving master and padawan to their own devices.

As soon as they were alone, Obi-Wan found it increasingly difficult to match his master's steady concerned gaze. Lowering his eyes, he busied his hands by nervously plucking invisible lint off the sheet as he gathered his courage to speak.

"I'm sorry, Master," he finally offered in a near whisper. "I'll accept any correction you deem acceptable."

Qui-Gon quietly sighed before reaching out to cup his apprentice's chin and raised the child's head until their eyes locked.

Obi-Wan expected to find anger in those clear blue orbs, but what he saw was something much worse. There was disappointment, frustration and fear shining out at him from behind his master's soft expression. It made him want to look away, but he knew he had no choice but to face the pain he had caused.

"There will be time enough to discuss your actions later. Right now I want you to concentrate on recovering. _That_ is the most important thing at the moment," the Master Jedi stated in a low, determined voice.

"Are you very angry?" the boy inquired.

Qui-Gon rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he took inventory of his raging emotions then shook his head.

"No, my young apprentice. I'm not angry," he finally answered. "I _was_ furious, and very frightened, but now I'm mainly relieved." Sitting down next to his charge on the edge of the stretcher, the knight rested his folded hands in his lap and bowed his head before continuing in a soft tone tinged with disappointment. "I thought you were shielding because you were upset with me. It never occurred to me that you would disregard my orders and then shield your intent to deceive me. I'm not sure what to think of all of this, Obi-Wan. I feel...betrayed."

"Betraying you wasn't my intention."

"Padawan," he called as he looked up at boy with a piercing gaze. "Don't compound your errors with lies."

"But I'm not lying, Master. Once I was able to perform the next stage flawlessly I would have alerted you. I just wanted to prove that I am capable of completing them. I wanted you to be pleased with my progress."

"I know you're capable, and I am pleased with how much you've accomplished, but you still have much to learn, young one. This isn't a sprint to a finish line. Learning is a lifelong task. You have time to progress through your training. You just need to learn to trust me and my teachings."

"I do trust you, Master," Obi-Wan declared in a voice that cracked with emotion.

"You have an odd way of proving it."

"I'll do anything to make this right, Master. Anything at all. I swear it."

The elder Jedi looked up to see tears pooling in his padawan's eyes. Extending his arm, he wrapped it carefully around the boy's slight frame and drew him close.

"I know you will, but like with all healing this too will take time," he said as he hugged the lad then dropped a kiss on the top of his head. "Our first priority is to your health. Everything else will be worked out as the Force wills it."

Leaning into Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan whimpered softly. He had failed in his training. He had failed himself. Worse of all, he had failed his master. This was officially the worse moment of his life, and he couldn't imagine how he could make it better.

Tightening his grip on his master's tunic, the young boy buried his face against the man's broad chest and let his long withheld tears freely flow.


	2. Redemption

Once released from the medi bay, Obi-Wan was only too willing to allow his master to carry him through the temple halls. Any other time the boy would have balked at the very idea, so Qui-Gon was surprised when he didn't put up any fuss at all. The elder Jedi could only assume that his apprentice was in more pain than he cared to admit which worried him deeply.

Qui-Gon's theory was correct, but Obi-Wan's willingness to be toted didn't come purely from the impossibility of ambulation. In reality, his student's heart ached far worse than his body. He had quite suddenly felt the need to be close to his master and couldn't seem to get close enough. He didn't like feeling this way as it reeked of weakness, but the independent part of his being lost out to the hurting child that still craved comfort. He needed to know that his master still cared about him even after the things he had said and the horrendous way he had acted.

Obi-Wan rested his head against the large man's chest. As he listened to the steady rhythm of Qui-Gon's heart he fervently wished for a way to reverse time so he could go back and make wiser decisions. Sadly, with all their advancements, the one thing that would have improved his life immensely remained impossible.

Closing his eyes, the youth allowed himself to relish in the warmth of his master embrace before succumbing to a nauseating feeling of regret brought on by the knowledge of the pain he had caused to the man whom he owed so much.

"Are you alright, Obi-Wan? Is it your head?" his master asked alerted to the roiling of the child's stomach.

"My head's okay, Master. It's nothing. I think it might be the medicine or just some motion sickness. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, Master."

"Alright," the knight said with suspicion and concern clear in his tone. "Then here we are, padawan. Home sweet home."

Holding the boy up to the touch panel, Qui-Gon waited patiently as the door slid open admitting them into their humble home.

"What's say we get you out of these filthy robes and into bed so you can relax? Once you've settled in I'll see what I can do about dinner. You must be famished."

"I'm a little hungry, but I'm not tired."

Entering the boy's chamber, Qui-Gon gently placed him on his sleeping couch.

"You're exhausted, Obi-Wan. I can feel it even through your shielding. Your body needs rest so it has enough energy to repair itself."

"But, Master."

"Padawan, you really don't want to fight me on this. Master Niathoxz, in her wisdom, has given me a syringe full of something to make you sleep. So, unless you _want_ a sharp pain in your hip, you will do exactly as I say. Yes, I'm very serious."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. He didn't really believe that the healer would arm his master with a needle when she could have just as easily given him the shot herself back in the bay, but it wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

"I think I'll relax for a bit while you make dinner," he said in a defeated tone. "Though I would rather be helping."

"If only you were as willing to help when the dishes need washing," Qui-Gon replied with a good natured smile.

After a brief struggle to get the lad undressed and into sleeping garments, the knight excused himself for a few moments to order their evening meal. The master Jedi wasn't accustomed to using the galley's services, preferring to do his own cooking, but he had no intention of leaving Obi-Wan alone for any length of time. The commissary gruel would have to suffice. For the good of his boy, sacrifices would simply have to be made.

After the light meal, of which neither of them ate much, he sat at the child's side and gently guided Obi-Wan deep into a healing trance. With the exhaustion of the day's events catching up to him, it was a very short time before the youth dropped off into a fitful sleep.

All through the night, Qui-Gon remained at his padawan's side continually willing the healing energy of the Force through Obi-Wan's battered body. The Living Force combined with the master's intent worked to repair the damaged tissues and make his apprentice whole again. In a light trance the man toiled tirelessly to ease soreness, fade bruises and knit bone. The deeper he could sink into the meditative state, the greater the energy would flow, but Qui-Gon couldn't allow himself to drop far enough to tap the full strength of the Force. To do so would draw his awareness away from the physical plane where he needed to remain to keep watch over his padawan's condition. The smallest movement or faintest noise from the boy immediately pulled his master back to perform a meticulous Force supported scan in searched of any previously undiscovered malady or worsening of those known. Happily, while disruptive to the process, each incident reveled that the child's health was slowly yet steadily improving.

Healing progress was certainly being made, but Qui-Gon could sense a long road ahead of Obi-Wan. Not all the lad's injuries had been physical. When the knight was unable to uncover a cause behind his apprentice's restlessness he had no choice but to acknowledge the emotional pain the youth was in. The body yielded to the healing flow, but the spirit was another matter entirely. While the teacher had easily forgiven his student, until Obi-Wan forgave himself no amount of Force persuasion could sooth his tormented soul. Guilt was a heavy burden to bear and he felt his precious padawan buckling under it. Instinctively, the master wished to intervene. He wanted nothing more than to help his apprentice through this trial, but given the current situation there was little he could do.

Feeling mildly dejected, Qui-Gon unfolded his long body as he stood and stretched his back before walking over to the window. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as his gaze fell upon the Coruscant sky being kissed by the first light of dawn. They had successfully made it through the night. There had been no nausea. No head pain. Seemingly no medical issues of any kind stemming from the lump that persisted on the back of his padawan's head.

"Thank the Force for that hard head," he whispered as he caught the boy's reflection in the tinted glass. "I may swear about it at times, but it can be a real blessing."

The chime of the comm unit called the Master's attention away from his apprentice. Not wishing it to disturb the lad, he quickly made his way into the common room and pressed the flashing button that brought the screen to life.

"Jinn here," he quietly answered as a figure materialized upon the translucent panel.

"Master Jinn, we didn't hear from you so I take it that everything went well?"

"Very much so, Master Niathoxz. Obi-Wan was restless owing to his discomfort, but it does appear that his skull really is as solid as I thought. I could detect no further complications, but naturally you will be the ultimate judge of his condition."

"Good. Good," the Mon Calamarian healer replied. "And were you able to do any healing work with him?"

"Some, but he wasn't able to spare much energy last night. I plan on another session this morning after he's eaten something and boosted his strength."

"Excellent. Make sure to swab some fresh bacta along that gash," she ordered. "I'll be looking forward to a visit from you both early this afternoon."

"We'll be there."

"Oh, and Master Jinn. There's something else I need you to do for me," the healer called as she leaned into image lens, her large eyes filling the screen. "Get some rest yourself. Some of my critical care patients look far better than you do at the moment."

"Thank you for the recommendation. I'll keep it in mind. Jinn out."

Growling softly, the Jedi scrubbed his hands over his face while his thoughts turned towards a revitalizing hot shower and a soothing cup of tea. That was all he really needed. There would be time to rest after his student was fully recovered. Obi-Wan was his first priority and always would be.

The master turned suddenly as a scuffling sound coming from the direction of the youngster's room summoned his attention.

"Master?"

"Obi-Wan, what are you doing out of bed? It's much too early, and you need to stay off your foot."

"I had to use the fresher. Besides, I'm feeling much better. Look. I can almost stand on it."

"That's wonderful to hear, padawan, but almost means your ankle still isn't sound yet. You must have patience, Obi-Wan. Give your body time to do what it needs to do in order to mend properly, and to help it along we have to keep that foot elevated. Now let's get you back in bed."

"Can't I stay out here with you? I can prop my foot up on something besides my bed, Master. Please."

Try as he might, Qui-Gon found that he couldn't resist the pleading expression in his apprentice's bright blue eyes.

"Very well, padawan, but I don't want you wandering around unassisted. You'll stay on the couch with that leg up, or it's straight back to bed with you. I mean it."

"Yes, Master," the boy said with a smile before he began to hobble across the room.

"Here. Let me carry you," the elder said as he rushed to the youth's side.

"I can do it," Obi-Wan insisted.

"If you keep this up, you'll only damage it further."

"No, I won't," he replied as he pushed his master's hands away.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you would do well to mind me. You're in enough trouble as it is, are you not?"

"But I can make it on my own, Master. I swear to you, I can."

"I'm sure you can, but there's no need for you to do so. Do you want Master Niathoxz to think I'm a poor care giver?"

"No, Master," the boy answered with a sigh.

"Then at least let me take your weight," the knight said as he offered his arm for support and slowly led Obi-Wan to the couch.

Once his padawan was lounging with his leg supported by a pillow, Qui-Gon switched on the holo viewer and found a vid he knew the boy would enjoy.

"Now, you stay there and relax while I get breakfast together."

"I'm not really hungry, Master."

"Well if there was any question before, now I know you're unwell," the man replied as he made a production of checking the youth's foreheard for a fever. As his student sank further down on the cushion and knocked his hand away, Qui-Gon responded with a good natured grin while ruffling the boy's already messy hair. "Toast, eggs and juice coming up. I'm sure taking nourishment will be a trial, but you'll just have to indulge me."

Obi-Wan watched as his master disappeared into the small kitchenette then sighed quietly. After a few moments he turned the viewer off then searched the ensuing silence for the courage to speak.

"Master, there are things we need to discuss."

"What sort of things?" the man asked from the adjoining room.

The boy groaned to himself before forcing the words out.

"We need to have a long long talk. I was rude and disrespectful towards you. I disobeyed your instructions. I don't deserve to have you waiting on me like this. Instead I should be ..."

The boy stopped and swallowed hard in an attempt to dislodge the dreaded words from his throat, but before he could speak his master leaned around the wall.

"Obi-Wan, do you trust me?"

Well that certainly wasn't the sort of response he expected from his confession. Clearing his throat he nodded before answering, "Of course, Master."

"Then trust me to know what needs to be done and when."

"But, Master, my punishment..."

"Will occur when you're well enough to accept it and not a moment before then. You may trust in that, my padawan."

"I'm well enough now."

Wiping his hands on a towel, Qui-Gon stepped back into the common room and crossed to his apprentice. Crouching down to place himself at the youth's eye level, he shook his head.

"I know you must think that I'm doing this to prolong your suffering," he softly stated. "That isn't the case. I've felt your guilt, padawan. I see it now in your eyes, and wish I could alleviate it, but I can't. Not yet. Your body has enough to contend with at the moment. I will not add to its strain."

Unable to bear his master's soft concerned gaze any longer, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"My correction could be something not physical?"

An almost imperceptible amused snort rang in his ears before he felt a large calloused hand cradle his cheek to lift his head. When their eyes met, the senior Jedi smiled.

"Coming from anyone else, I would think that was a ploy to get out of the just discipline my apprentice deserves."

The boy's eyes widened as he quickly shook his head.

"It's not, Master. I swear to you," he answered in a panicked voice.

"I know, Obi-Wan. As I said, from anyone else."

Qui-Gon's gaze shifted towards some distance spot as he briefly contemplated the child's suggestion before looking back into his troubled face.

"You understand that this will not be the extend of your correction?"

"Yes, master."

The knight drew a deep breath.

"After breakfast and some healing meditation, you will work on an essay exploring the the importance of obedience to one's master. Why is that a key responsibility of a padawan? I'll expect the report to be thoroughly researched, young one. Not just your thoughts, though I would like to have them included as well. Dig through the archives and see if you can find examples of the results of improper behavior by head strong apprentices."

"The archives contain such things?" the youth asked in surprise.

"There are many cautionary tales to be uncovered, as you'll soon learn," his master remarked while giving the child's knee a pat before gracefully rising. "Now, let me finishing preparing our meal so we can start the day on the right foot."

"Before you go, would you please hand me my datapad, Master? I would like to start my research."

Ruffling the boy's spiky auburn hair, Qui-Gon smiled warmly as he reached for the pad and handed it over to his eager apprentice.

 _"If only he took to his class work with as much enthusiasm,"_ the Jedi thought before heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Master, did you know that there was a padawan that was nearly eaten by a pack of ferrazid hounds all because he wandered off by himself to explore some ruins during a mission on Taris?"

"You don't say. Maybe you'll remember that the next time we're on a mission and you get a case of wanderlust like you did on Sourillia," the elder Jedi said as he raised a brow while guiding the hover chair towards the medical bay.

Obi-Wan had argued against being treated like an invalid, and all but demanded that his Master allow him to hobble to the healers under his own power, but Qui-Gon was not easily swayed. The knight insisted that his apprentice not attempt such a long walk on his still healing bones. The risk of reinjury and set backs was far too great. But it was only when the large man gave his padawan a choice between the chair or being carried in his arms that the boy begrudgingly allowed his master to order the contraption that he was currently perched upon as it silently floated along.

Ignoring the man's remark about his little misadventure during their recent mission, Obi-Wan continued to chatter on completely unabashed.

"And a padawan named Kaja was implicated in starting a war between factions on Faylara6 because she didn't follow her master's advice when it came to etiquette around the crown prince. Even though the prince knew that Jedi are neutral, he blamed the visiting dignitaries for the breech in the girl's manners thinking they put her up to insulting him. Can you imagine what that must have been like?"

"Unfortunately, I can, but thank the Force you tend to stay conscious of your manners. At least away from Coruscant."

The lad glanced over his shoulder at his master.

"What does that mean? At least away from Coruscant?"

"It means exactly what it says. Your comfort level here at home causes you to forget your place on occasion, but that's nothing that can't be corrected."

Obi-Wan's mouth went dry at the not so subtle reminder of what put him in this predicament in the first place. His excitement over the adventure tales he found in the old mission reports evaporated and he fell silent as they reached the medical ward.

"Master Jinn," an assistant called as the automatic doors slid open. "Master Niathoxz is expecting your apprentice. Please go right back. Room three."

"Thank you," the tall man answered as he offered a slight bow to the young lavender skinned woman before guiding the chair down the hallway.

Once in the room, Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan onto the exam table and got the boy as comfortable as he could. He could feel his apprentice's anxiety beginning to rise and attempted to counter it with a wash of warm encouragement across their bond.

"We won't be here long, padawan. The healers need to make sure that we're doing everything we need to so that you're back to terrorizing your classmates in the practice gym as soon as possible."

"I should have put more effort into my healing meditation," the boy said with a soft groan. "I really tried, Master, but it was hard to keep my focus."

"You did very well, Obi-Wan. Your focus will improve with practice."

The boy closed his eyes and lowered his head. As his Master watched over him, Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in concentration. Soon, Qui-Gon felt a faint stirring of the Force.

"Padawan," the man quietly called as he lay a hand on the lad's shoulder. "I'm afraid your surroundings aren't providing the serenity you need to accomplish what you're seeking to do. We'll stop at the gardens on our way home and you can put in a little healing practice then. I think the tranquility will make a world of difference."

"But, Master, what if Master Niathoxz isn't happy with my progress? What if she decides that I have to stay here?"

"What if they strip you naked and drop you in the bacta tank?" the master added and watched with amusement as an expression of utter horror crossed the youngster's face.

"They wouldn't do that, would they?"

Qui-Gon chuckled as he patted the child's head.

"If they were inclined to do so, I believe you would have gone for a dunk yesterday."

"Indeed he would have, and don't think I didn't consider it," the healer said as she entered the room. "How's the patient today?"

"Much better," Obi-Wan quickly answered with a nod. "Actually, I'm as good as new."

"That's what we like to hear, young one," she remarked while referencing her notes.

"I'm actually think I'm completely back to normal. I'm sorry we're taking you away from the patients who need your skills. We really shouldn't have disturbed you so needlessly."

"He looks like a gallaze ready to bolt," the Mon Calamarian commented to Qui-Gon as she placed her datapad down and turned her attention fully on her patient. "Fortunately for me, that ankle isn't going to allow you to make your escape, Padawan Kenobi, but my advantage isn't likely to last for long. Let's have a look at it and see how well those bones are doing."

The master healer swiftly unfastened the brace and slipped it off. With a soft touch, she prodded the ankle then gently manipulated it through its full range of motion. Obi-Was winced several times, but remained silent throughout the exam.

Finally, with a nod, the woman straightened and caught the boy's eye.

"You and your master have done a fine job. I'm going to have N'Vel clean that up and re-secure it, but tomorrow morning you should be able to forgo the brace."

Making a notation on the chart, she stepped behind Obi-Wan and pulled his shirt up to expose his back. Running her hand over the flawless skin, she smiled.

"Most excellent. Too bad the Jedi got their hooks in you, Master Jinn. I dare say you would have made an exceptional healer."

"Thank you, Master. I do what I can."

"I can't recall having seen better."

"Does that mean I'm released?" the youth asked as he tugged his shirt back into place.

"Not quite. I'll need to check your progress at the end of the week. If you continue doing well, then I'll lift your restrictions and you can start exercising and limbering up that joint."

"The end of the week? But that's so long."

"A few days of bed rest won't do you any harm, padawan," Qui-Gon said while giving his student's shoulder a supportive squeeze.

"But I don't need more rest. I am well, Master."

"Not until Master Niathoxz says you will mind her instructions until then, and I'll hear no further argument on the matter."

The head strong youth's jaw clenched as he glared at his trainer then crossed his arms and turned away.

"Please forgive that little scene," the knight said addressing the healer. "Illness and injury negatively affect my apprentice's usually very amiable attitude. And to think I recently complimented him on his mannerisms while in the temple."

"Think nothing of it. Convalescence is hard on energetic boys."

"I am healed and I'll prove it," Obi-Wan growled quietly.

"I believe you have attempted to prove enough already, my stubborn padawan," Qui-Gon said, a steely edge to his soft voice.

Obi-Wan responded to the reprimand with a dark scowl.

"Padawan Kenobi," Niathoxz called and immediately gained the child's attention. "Your bones are healed, but they need time to strengthen. Force healing can knit, but if you put strain on the mend it won't hold. The new matrix hasn't fully hardened yet. This is why you _must_ stay off of it and give your body time to complete the job you started."

"But I can't wait a whole week."

"A week is not so long."

"You don't understand."

"Then tell me what it is that I need to understand. What activity is so important to you, that it is worth risking further injury?"

Curious about the answer himself, Qui-Gon folded his arms in the sleeves of his robe and leaned back against the wall listening intently.

Looking up at his master, Obi-Wan felt heat flush over his pale cheeks before he lowered his eyes and shook his head.

The Mon Calamarian woman shifted her gaze from the troubled youth to his teacher.

"Master Jinn, would you mind retrieving N'Vel for me? And please have her get you a jar of bacta before she comes to attend to your apprentice. It would be wise to keep a supply on hand. I have a feeling that this one is going to be prone to many bumps and bruises during training."

A puzzled expression came over the towering Jedi's face, but he gave the woman a brief nod before slipping out of the room.

A few seconds past before the healer touched the boy's arm and asked, "Now that we're alone, can you tell me what's troubling you?"

"It's too embarrassing," Obi-Wan answered while keeping his eyes trained on his lap.

"I'm a healer, young one. There's no need to feel embarrassed. You can tell me anything, and I promise you it will go no further than these walls."

Swallowing hard, the boy whispered, "I'm in trouble. I've behaved terribly and now my Master..."

He fell silent as a single tear trickled down his cheek.

"Is your master the problem? Do you feel threatened by him, little one? You can tell me if he has threatened you or ..."

"Oh Force no," the youth said as his head shot up, panic in his tone. "It's not like that. Nothing like that. In fact it's just the opposite."

The woman cocked her head and studied the boy closely, but could detect nothing in his tone or manner to suggest that he was lying to protect his master. Exhaling softly, she shook her head.

"Then now I truly don't understand."

"I'm in trouble," he repeated.

"Yes, young one. _That's_ something I do understand. I would have been surprised if you weren't after the way you put yourself at risk."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"I know what I've done wrong and that there are consequences to be faced, but Master Qui-Gon ... He doesn't want to injure me so he's making me wait, and the waiting is killing me. It's worse than you can imagine. I'd rather be beaten bloody than wait one more day."

"I take it that you haven't mentioned this to him."

"I have, but he's more worried about healing meditations than..."

Again the boy stopped, and sighed.

"He's more concerned about your physical well being than your emotional one," she surmised.

"I'm sure that he is concerned about all aspects of me, but the physical is taking precedence. Don't get me wrong, Master. Given a choice, I would rather not be ... subjected to correction, but I know I deserve it. I know it will happen eventually, so I just want to get it over with."

"And that won't happen until I give you a clean bill of health."

"I won't make it through the week with this hanging over my head. You have to help me. I'll be careful with my ankle. I promise I won't set foot in the gym until you say that it's safe to do so. I'll attend classes and mediate in the gardens, that's all. But PLEASE, I'm begging you, tell Master Qui-Gon that I'm sound so he'll stop coddling me and put me out of my misery."

The healer's large brown eyes blinked slowly as she reached out and brushed the child's cheek.

"This is a new issue for me, Padawan Kenobi. I have had complaints about Masters who treat their apprentices too harshly, bur yours is the first complaint of too much compassion."

"Please, Master," he tried again, desperation in his expression. "Won't you talk to him? Reassure him that I'm fit. I would owe you my life."

She chuckled to herself as she shook her head.

"A little melodramatic, young one. Theater may have been your true calling," she said with a smile. "I will try to rest his concerns though I doubt you're going to be thanking me if I manage to do so."

"I will. I really will. I swear."

A low whistled tune came from down the hallway signaling N'Vel's approach with the Jedi master in tow. It was an established alert that had served the healer and her assistant well over the years. While abusive behavior between master and padawan was a rare occurrence, it did happen and it was usually up to the medical team to uncover it.

"Ah, there they are now. N'Vel, impeccable timing as usual."

"Sorry it took me so long, Master, but I thought, given that the young man is healing so rapidly, a lighter brace would serve him better. Master Jinn was kind enough to help me get one down. We really should rearrange the supply room one of these days to make everything more accessible."

"No need for apologies. Young padawan Kenobi and I were having a pleasant chat."

The assistant visibly relaxed at the coded reassurance that all was well with the child.

"Now, if you would immobilize that ankle again, we'll have them on their way, but I would like to speak to Master Jinn for a moment in private."

Large brown eyes bore into Qui-Gon's as she motioned him back out into the hallway.

"I'll be right outside, padawan." The knight spoke with more than mild concern.

"I'll be fine, Master."

N'Vel went right to work rubbing a mineral infused batch of bacta meant to help harden bone into the affect area. As she worked, Obi-Wan strained to hear what was being said in the hallway.

"Is it chores that he'll have you doing? If so, you're going to have to be careful," the assistant cautioned as she continued to attend to him.

"You can hear them?"

"I'm surprised you can't."

"Not all of us can have the the ears of a hawk-bat. Owww!"

"Sorry," the woman said as she loosed the under bandage and began to set the brace in place.

"Can you tell me how my master has taken the news? Has he agreed?"

"He has expressed understanding that your emotional needs are equally as important as your physical, and will do what he must to correct that oversight."

A mixture of fear and relief washed over the young boy as N'Vel secured the final fastener.

"Good to go," the woman said as she stripped off her gloves and tossed them in the waste bin. "And good luck. From the sound of Master Jinn, I wouldn't want to be in your boots. You may be scrubbing algae from the fountains until your knighting ceremony."

"If only," Obi-Wan muttered as the assistant left to inform the healer that her job was complete.

Sitting on the table, the boy had only a few moments of quiet contemplation before the door opened again to admit Master Niathoxz and Qui-Gon. There was a curious look of sadness on his master's face, but it vanished so swiftly that Obi-Wan questioned what he had really seen.

"Now, young man. I still want you off your feet as much as possible, but you can walk on it very briefly. Briefly, Padawan Kenobi. Do you understand what the word means?"

"Yes, Master Niathoxz."

"From your bed to the fresher. Things of that nature."

"I understand."

"As long as you're careful, you can shower. I think I can spare you and your master from having to resort to a sponge bath."

All color drained from the boy's face at the very idea.

"That's greatly appreciated," Qui-Gon injected with a grin. "I'm sure you've just set Obi-Wan's mind at ease. Isn't that right, padawan?"

The youth nodded, but the shocked look remained, turning his master's grin into a deep amused chuckle.

"Tonight, take the brace off and rub some more of the mineral bacta in around the ankle. If you can move it without pain of any kind come morning you can skip the brace, but I want you to keep using the salve. Twice a day until I say otherwise."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan obediently replied as he committed the instructions to memory.

"Then I believe that's all, gentlemen. You're free to go enjoy your day, but call me should any problems arise. I'm always just a comm link away."

"Thank you for your skill and kindness," the master Jedi said with a brief nod before helping his apprentice back into the hover chair.

'It's what I'm here for," the healer replied as she stepped back and watched the two leave, hoping for the best resolution to her patient's problems.

* * *

Qui-Gon was silent, lost in thought, as he directed the chair through the halls of the temple. An all too familiar feeling of failure burned in his chest. He knew that his padawan's conscience was troubled, but he had failed to take into consideration just how badly it affected him. He should have seen it. He _had_ seen it, but chose to ignore it, after all a little restless sleep had seemed like a minor thing at the time. What a fool he had been.

This was just another example of how different his current apprentice was from his former. Obi-Wan internalized errors in ways that Xanatos never had. Such things just rolled off of the Telosian leaving him to move on without a backward glance, but Obi-Wan had such a strong moral base that any deviation from it was something akin to the end of his world. How very different they were, and yet the master hadn't been inclined to alter his approach to training.

Mentally Qui-Gon shook his head. That wasn't true at all. He had indeed altered his handling of the boy. As dear as Obi-Wan was to him, he had been much harder on the child than he had ever been with his previous padawan. Qui-Gon was demanding, and at times inflexible. He couldn't help admitting that he held this boy to a much higher standard which really wasn't fair. Force knew he was trying to do right by his apprentice, but he still felt Xanatos' betrayal too keenly and refused to let anything like that happen again.

So then why didn't he discipline his padawan as he should have at the start? Why did he allow fear to cloud his judgment and ultimately cause the boy to suffer more? Maybe that was exactly the reason. Maybe he wanted Obi-Wan to suffer and bear his punishment alone. The child's conscience could inflict far worse pain then he ever would, bringing about the desired effect while leaving the master's hands clean.

 _You've become a coward, Jinn_ , the man mentally rebuked. _There's too much fear in you. Fear of being wrong yet again. Fear of losing another one. Fear of failure that seems to have become a self fulfilling prophesy. And we all know where fear leads._

"Master, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything to Master Niathoxz. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Shaken from his reflection by the boy's words, the Jedi rest a hand on the youngster's shoulder and smiled.

"You have not embarrassed me, Obi-Wan. What you have done is opened my eyes, and that is nothing to be apologetic for. I should have been more sensitive to your feelings on the matter. If there is anyone who should bear regret, that person is me."

"You just wanted me to be healthy first."

"And I've caused you to be anything but healthy, haven't I? I need to keep my focus on your whole being, my padawan. I should have never neglected one part for another. It's a wrong I plan to right immediately."

The boy shuddered then bowed his head.

"I guess the meditation gardens are out of the question now. We're be going straight back to the apartment, aren't we?" he muttered nearly to himself. "Sith's hell, I'll be stuck in bed for sure since I can't stand and I'll never sit again. Me and my big mouth."

Qui-Gon laughed as he gave the boy's braid an affectionate tug.

"No, young one. We're not going straight back, but I believe Master Niathoxz's observation rings true. She feels that the emotions weighing you down are also impeding your ability to take full advantage of our healing meditations. It's hard to gain control over the energy when your mind is elsewhere. As such, it would benefit you in more ways than one to address this issue before we attempt further meditations. The negative emotions need to be purged from your system so that your mind will be free to focus on more important things."

Nearing the garden, Qui-Gon quickly scanned it and found it abandoned as was expected at this time of day.

"With your permission, and not wishing to embarrass you, my young apprentice, seeing as we have the garden to ourselves I would like to resolve this matter here and now."

Obi-Wan turned wide fearful eyes upon his Master.

"Here?" he choked out in a stuttering voice.

"The tranquil setting should prove useful for our purpose."

"But, Master, if you... It's not going to be very tranquil for long, and what if someone comes by? What if they see?"

"There is a place in the back, near a fountain, in the shade of the trees. It's very private. I assure you no one will disturb us."

"What if someone hears?"

"Then they would never mention it. You have nothing to fear here, my padawan. Your dignity will remain unscathed. On that you have my word."

Obi-Wan looked out across the garden and thought how less peaceful it would seem after this encounter. He would never be able to mediate among the fountains ever again.

"It will benefit us both to spend time in shared meditation once our task is complete. After that reflection, we can better work on healing in every sense."

"Yes, Master," the boy answered as he lowered his head in acceptance of the man's terrible idea.

Obi-Wan nervously looked around the expansive setting expecting to find at least one or two of his classmates lurking behind a bush or tree, just waiting to share his humiliation with the world. All master's had their own forms of discipline, and Master Qui-Gon's was positively ancient. Effective, but ancient. If a word of this got out he would never live it down. Some of his friends knew that he was subjected to... well...and a few even had masters of the same mind set, but if his enemies were to find out. If Bruck found out. The boy was barely able to stifle a groan at the thought.

The youth's concern was unfounded. His fellow students were in class, a fact that had slipped his mind in his panic. With that realization beginning to take hold, he breathed a little easier as his master piloted the chair towards the back quadrant of the garden.

As they drifted off the pathway and through a natural break in the shrubs, Obi-Wan gasped. A small fountain that looked to be made of glass bubbled away in the alcove. Two benches stood along the outer edge of the clearing beneath the shade of a tree that must have been older than the temple itself. The boy gazed in wonder as a handful of colorful fish frolicked in the fountain's pool while a bird flittered around in the spray. It was amazing.

"I never knew this was here."

"Few do. It's one of the best kept secrets of the temple," his master replied while claiming a seat on one of the benches.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the fresh fragrant air and felt the tension drain away. He experienced a sense of sadness at spoiling the peace of this almost mystical area with his punishment, but understood why his teacher chose it. It was quiet and secluded; so secluded that it almost felt more private than his bedroom. The energy that drifted through it had a powerful calming effect that eased his nervousness. He still felt those treacherous butterflies in his stomach, but he knew he was safe with his master and safe in this place. More importantly, he knew beyond a doubt that everything was going to be okay.

"Padawan, do you think you can stand and come to me or would you feel more comfortable bringing the chair closer?"

"I can stand."

"I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I won't. I'll let you know if it bothers me too much," Obi-Wan said as he very carefully got out of the hover chair and slowly made his way to his master's side.

"Sit with me, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon ordered softly as he patted the spot beside him.

Once the boy took his place, the elder stared into his stormy gray-blue eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, my young apprentice," he began. "It took a tremendous amount of courage to ask for what you needed, particularly when it wasn't something you desired."

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze and shook his head.

"I don't think it was courage, Master. It was more of a really twisted sense of self-preservation. I just didn't know what else to do."

"Trust me, young one. It was courage. I couldn't hear what you were telling me, so you found someone who could and would bring the problem to my attention. I'm just glad that person was Master Niathoxz instead of Master Yoda. I doubt he would have relayed your message as diplomatically."

A wide grin broke out across the youth's face.

"Master Yoda can be a bit blunt when the mood strikes him," he admitted.

"That's putting it mildly, and from here on I'm going to do a better job of listening to you so hopefully you'll never see the need to turn that tiny troll on me."

The bright musical sound of the boy's laughter filled their corner of the gardens and brought a smile to his master's face.

"I would never intentionally do something like that to you, Master. I love you too much."

"And I love you, Obi-Wan, which is why I have to take you to task over your recent behavior," Qui-Gon said as his mood took on a somber tone.

"I understand, Master. I was rude when I spoke back to you in the gym. I was defiant when I decided to disobey and return to the gym on my own to do the exact thing you forbade me to try, though I'm not sure that you need to punish me for that."

"Oh, really? And why do you think that doesn't need correcting, my padawan?"

"Because I did a pretty good job of punishing myself by landing on the gym floor with about as much grace as a three legged tap dancing dewback."

Qui-Gon smiled as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with you. While you've learned a good lesson on cause and effect, that effect is the direct result of your pride. You admitted that when you said that you wanted to prove to me that you could accomplish what I said you weren't ready for. You wanted to prove me wrong. When you allow your pride to rule you, you can expect to fall."

"Yes, Master," the boy answered quietly as he bowed his head.

Chucking him gently beneath the chin, the knight encouraged him to raise his head until their eyes met again.

"Take pride in your accomplishments, Obi-Wan. There's nothing wrong with that, but you must learn to master your pride. Don't become its slave."

"Yes, Master," he replied again with an understanding nod.

"So we have disrespect and defiance so far. I believe there is one more wrong that you've committed which also happens to start with a 'd'."

The boy's forehead creased as he replayed the evening in his mind, but he couldn't think of what he was missing.

"Let me assist you, young one. What comes to mind when I mention the word deceit?"

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply, held the breath for a moment then released it in a gust as he nodded.

"But doesn't that figure in with my defiance?"

"I think it deserves to stand on its own merit," Qui-Gon replied. "You defied me by not doing as you were told when I sent you back home, but then you threw up some very strong shields in a completely successful attempt at deceiving me."

"That's a credit to your excellent teachings, Master. My shields were pitiful before you trained me on how to perfect the art."

"Obi-Wan," the man called in a reprimanding tone causing the boy to duck his head, but not before flashing his teacher a toothy grin.

"I'm glad that you're able to relax while we talk, padawan, but these are very serious transgressions. They aren't to be made light of."

"I know they're serious, Master. I'm sorry. It just feels good to finally be discussing everything," Obi-Wan said as he raked both hands through his hair, wincing ever so slightly as he grazed the sore spot where the swelling had gone down. "I know that I was out of line, and I don't need the Force's help to picture what my near future entails, but... I don't know. It just right. I know that it will be over soon. I know that I'll be forgiven."

"You're already forgiven."

"No. Not until I've paid my debt."

"Then, if we're in agreement with your faults during this incident, I'd say your account has come due."

"I don't suppose you'd accept credits?"

"I'm afraid not," his master replied as he offered the boy his hand.

Obi-Wan marveled at Qui-Gon's extended hand for a second as the butterflies in his stomach renewed their efforts to find an escape. It was so large, hard, scarred and calloused that the youth knew he should be fearful, but he wasn't. He was nervous, for sure, but not scared as he took the hand that had so gently tended his wounds last night and would now be used much less gently to help heal the deeper wounds that couldn't be seen.

With great care, Qui-Gon eased the child across his lap and settled him securely in place.

"Padawan, remind me again what errors are we about to address," he asked as he flipped the tails of Obi-Wan's tunic up before resting his hand upon the boy's lower back.

"My insolence, Master."

"The specifically agreed upon terms, if you please, Obi-Wan. Not a broad inclusive one."

The youth took a breath to help steady his voice before answering.

"My disrespect, defiance, and disobedience."

That previously oh so gentle hand landed with a crack loud enough to startle the birds off of their perches in the trees.

Gritting his teeth against the sharp sting, Obi-Wan buried his face in his folded arms.

"That was incorrect, my young apprentice. Care to try again?"

The boy swallowed hard then spoke in a whisper.

"I deceived you, Master."

"All three are grave offenses, padawan, but the one you're trying to avoid is the most serious of the lot. Do you know why?"

He shook his head.

"Because it affects trust. I trust you well enough, young one, and will continue to do so, but I can't say that I won't question what you're up to whenever I find you shielding your thoughts from now on. I shouldn't have to feel that way. Your request for privacy shouldn't put me on my guard. I want to trust you fully, but it's going to take time to heal that breech."

"I'm sorry, Master," the boy cried softly as a tear trickled off his nose. "I want to... _need_ to regain your trust."

"Yes you do, little one and that begins with by being honest at all times."

'Yes, Master."

"You are stubborn, my padawan, but you're a good man and I want you to live up to your potential. Not just in the gym, but in life. Can you understand that?"

"I do, Master."

"Good. Then let's clear the air and get you back on the right path."

The hand that came down on Obi-Wan's behind was a far cry from gentle. Qui-Gon's tender touch was now hard as steel as it rained punishing blows upon the boy's defenseless behind. Meticulously, the man struck in a steady pattern that assured no inch of his target would escape his attention. Within seconds the youth began to squirm in a fruitless attempt to dodge the strokes.

"Keep still, Obi-Wan."

"I can't, Master," his student gasped. "I'm trying, but ... Force, that hurts!"

"As it needs to, young one."

Shifting the boy forward, Qui-Gon wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan's waist and anchored him firmly against his body before delivering a scorching stroke to the sensitive under curve of his right cheek.

The child, who had been doing his best to muffle his cries, howled in pain no longer caring if anyone heard. Kicking wildly, he struggled to escape as a matched swat was applied to the opposite cheek.

"Be still," his master all but growled as he redirected his attention to the backs of the youth's thighs.

What would have normally stunned the boy into compliance only further fueled his fight. Twisting against the restraining arm, Obi-Wan kicked hard catching the heel of his injured ankle against the bench.

Suddenly the boy found himself suspended in the air several feet above the bench and away from anything he may come in contact with in his thrashing about.

"I knew this was a bad idea," his master said as he continued to hold him aloft on the Force currents.

Taking several gulping breaths, Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I didn't...not hurt...Please... Master."

With his voice failing him, the lad turned inward and reached out to his master along the training bond. Closing his eyes tightly, he concentrated harder than he ever had before. Warmth and calm projected from the student to his teacher before words formed in the man's head.

 _I haven't been injured, Master. Please. Don't give up on me._ _SITH! I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't stop now. I know my transgressions haven't been fully absolved. I can feel that as strongly as I feel the conflict within you. I accept your correction, even if my body isn't completely in agreement with my mind. I will try harder to be still, just please don't end this until the matter is resolved._

Obi-Wan had no idea when his Master had lowered him from the cradling air, but upon opening his eyes he found himself back across the man's left leg while the right pinned his calves beneath it.

"We are almost done here, padawan," Qui-Gon said as he softly rubbed the child's back. "The rest is up to you. This lesson has been learned to my satisfaction. Your crimes have been forgiven. Now you must find the absolution you seek within yourself."

"Yes, Master. I _will_ try."

"You will do."

A flurry of milder but stinging swats peppered the tender weight bearing edge of the child's bottom rejuvenating his struggling, but firmer pressure from his master's leg kept him from flailing. Knowing that his charge was safely contained allowed the man to concentrate on bringing about the desired response from the boy. His hand ached, but he kept up the steady onslaught until he felt Obi-Wan give in. Before the slender body went limp in his lap, he felt the peace of acceptance cross their bond.

Tears flowed, soaking his robe where it lay bunched up under the youth's head. Obi-Wan's body no longer fought. He relaxed completely. Partly from exhaustion, but mostly from the release of his guilt.

A few more swats to make sure the lesson stuck, and Qui-Gon lowered the tail of his student's tunic before resting his hand on the well warmed rear end.

"It's over, padawan. All is forgiven."

Obi-Wan sniffled loudly as he attempted to rein in his tears. Upon finding that to be a losing battle, he drew a halting breath and used the shared connection once again.

 _Thank you, Master, for making the effort to correct my mistakes so that I may continue to reside in the Light. Thank you for being my guardian and guide on this journey._

Qui-Gon straightened, a look of confusion on his face.

"Where did you learn that formality, Obi-Wan?"

His well chastised apprentice sniffled again.

"In the archives," he said, his voice cracking.

Qui-Gon chuckled as he lightly rubbed the child's back to help calm him.

"There is no need to stand on ceremony, my young padawan, but I do appreciate the sincerity behind those words."

Untangling his leg from the child's, the man cautiously lifted Obi-Wan and set him upright on his lap, hugging him close.

The youth wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck before burying his tear stained face against the elder's neck.

"It's alright, Obi-Wan."

"It's not, Master."

"Of course it is, little one."

"No," the boy stubbornly replied. "I've lost your trust."

"And today you've taken a great step towards regaining it," the knight said while lifting the child's head so he could meet his eyes. "You were honest with me of your own accord. I asked no question, Obi-Wan, but you were forthcoming about not having re-injured your ankle. Your punishment could have ended then and there, but you knew what you needed, and you made those needs clear. That was brave and honest, my boy. If you can be honest at a time like this, I should be able to trust you to be honest in the future."

A tear rolled down the learner's cheek, but was quickly whisked away by the pad of his master's thumb.

"No more tears, padawan. No more regrets," Qui-Gon said with a soft smile. "You've made a few mistakes and learned from them. It's nothing more than that. Okay?"

Obi-Wan nodded then swiped the back of his hand across his eyes.

"So we are really alright? You still love me?" the boy meekly asked.

"I never stopped loving you, you silly little brat. But, if you need to have your hide tanned periodically for me to prove it, then we may have a problem that I imagine will make missions a bit more difficult."

Obi-Wan ducked his head and smiled.

"Proof like that isn't necessary, Master. I trust your words."

"That's good to hear," Qui-Gon said as he gave the padawan braid a light tug and returned the child's smile.

A comfortable silence settled over the knight and his charge as the tranquil setting began to return to normal. With the birds once more settling into the trees, Obi-Wan snuggled against his master's chest and yawned.

"Master, how did you find this spot? I must have been to the gardens a thousand times and never knew it was here."

"Hmm."

The man rested his cheek a top of the youth's head as he allowed the relaxing atmosphere to work its magic.

"When I was still just an initiate I got into a spot of trouble and attempted to run away from the creche."

"And you hid here?"

"Not exactly," he replied with a smirk at the memory that had be awakened. "I thought I could hide in the garden. I figured here was all I would ever need. Water from the fountains and fruit from the trees. My own little Eden where no one would ever find me. I imagined myself some sort of wild Jedi of the jungle."

Obi-Wan chuckled.

"I'm glad that didn't happen or I might have never had a master."

"I'm glad too, little one," the elder said before pressing his lips on top of the spiky head.

"So what happened?"

"Naturally, I was found out. Some little green troll on his way back to his palace under the bridge over the central pond happened to spot me."

"Oh, no," the boy gasped. "Master Yoda?"

"The very same."

"What did he say?"

"He _said_ that the entire temple had been looking for me, and that my creche masters were beside themselves with worry. Master Yoda scolded me something fierce that day. Why I was just waiting for his furry little ears to pop off from twisting so much."

The youth chuckled again clearly enjoying his master's tale of mischief.

"Did he bring you back?"

"Yes he did, but not before instructing me on the proper way an initiate should behave when he finds himself in trouble."

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked, wide-eyed.

"Really, young one." Qui-Gon shifted to a more comfortable position and adjusted the boy in his arms. "You see that fruit tree just over there?"

The youth nodded.

"Master Yoda brought me into this clearing and had me pick several switches from that very tree."

"But it's so big."

"It was much smaller then."

Obi-Wan nodded at the obviousness of that fact.

"That ancient troll had me lower my leggings and bend over with my hands flat on this very bench. He reddened by backside with that little bundle of switches until I was a sobbing mess promising to never be naughty or run away again. Of course, not unlike someone else, I forgot that promise nearly as soon as my bottom stopped burning," he said with a smile as he tapped the boy's freckled nose.

"I won't forget my promise," the padawan stated with conviction. "Never."

"I believe you will do your best, but should you forget, I will always be here to remind you."

"Yes, Master, and I'm grateful for that," Obi-Wan said as he curled up closer to his Master, secure in the man's care.

* * *

 **AN:** I may add a little epilogue having to do with the essay, but I'm not sure so for the time being we'll call this one done. It's a lot longer than I set out to make it. I hope it didn't meander off the beaten path too much. Thanks to everyone for giving it a read and reviews are always welcome as are story suggestions. Hope everyone has enjoyed their weekend, and to all affected by Florence, I wish you a easy and swift recovery.


End file.
